


Sister (Harry Potter fanfic)

by AbnegationDauntless



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Draco love story, F/F, F/M, Harry's sister, Humor, Love, Sarcasm, Sex, Some BDSM, explicit - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Lily Potter is an orphan that doesn't know she has a brother or that she is a witch until Dumbledore comes to the orphanage she lives in and tells her she's going to Hogwarts. THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE BOOK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe

      I'm currently sitting down in the meeting room of the orphanage where young children meet people who are interested in them. I don't want to be adopted even though I want to have a real family I just feel like something is holding me back from any of the parents who come here. Right now I'm alone, waiting for the parents to come in to visit me, I'm nothing special so I don't know what drew them to me. And if there was a chance that they did adopt me I wouldn't want their last name, I want to keep my last name, Potter, it may not sound like much but I sure as hell don't want any different. The door swings open and the couple comes through the door with 6 different kids. They're all redheads like me and one black haired boy that has the same face shape and shocking green eyes. He has a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and round rimmed glasses. There is a girl around my age and long ginger hair that falls down to the tops of her breast. I stare at them all. I stand up and offer one of the twins my chair. They shake their heads at the same time smiling like goof-balls. I sit back down slowly and stare at the couple sitting in front of me.

"Hello dear, I know this may come as a shock to you but we're all a family, this one right here is Harry, he's your brother." The middle-aged lady looks at me with a thoughtful expression on her face.

My breathing hitches. I look over to the black haired boy with wide round green and glossy eyes. "Harry?" I ask him with a curious expression on his face.

The twins look at me with a cute expression on his face. "Yes," he responds, even though he has the smile on his face I can tell he's interested.

"Then this isn't really a adopt meeting? This is just so I can meet my brother?" I ask with an indifferent expression on my face.

They look at each other for a moment before speaking.  "Oh no dear! We're here to adopt you into the family, yes, that is if you agree?" They ask me.

I swallow the lump that forms in my throat. "I want to know more about you first," I respond, becoming slightly cautious. 

"That's fine dear, but let me warn you, somethings are just a bit personal to share with you in public, I would need to make sure that it's only you hearing some of it," The woman responds.

I nod my head before speaking. "Okay," I respond.

Then she sighs before going into a story. "My name is Molly and this is my husband Arthur. I have 7 kids, only 5 of them are here with me today because the other 2 already left the nest. This is Percy, my oldest still in the nest," Molly points to a tall slender boy with a red curly afro and circle horn-rimmed glass and freckles painting over his face. He nods his head at me in hello. "This is Fred and George," Molly points to the twins next, pointing at each of them while saying their names. 

"Pleasure-" George says.

"To meet you-" Fred adds.

"Person who I-" George adds.

"Don't know you name." Fred finishes the sentence.

"My name is Chloe Lily Potter," I respond, holding out my hand for them to shake.

Instead, they look at each other and take turns embracing me in one armed hug.

"This is Ron," Molly continues with a small smile, pointing to a tall but short slender with little muscle build, shaggy ginger hair and freckles painting over his nose and cheeks. He nods and waves at me awkwardly. I smile a little at him before turning to Molly.

"And this is Ginny, my youngest and only daughter unless you join the family then you will always be considered my real daughter as well," Molly finishes.

I hold out my hand for her to shake as well, but she overlooks it and hugs me tightly with a loving smile on her face, "I'm Chloe," I respond to the hug.

"Ginny," she adds.

I stand up and walk over to Harry cautiously. "Chloe," I say and hold out my hand just in case he doesn't do hugs. 

He does end up hugging me anyways. "Harry," he responds.

"Now this may come to a shock to you dear, but we don't live in America, we live on a farm far into London," Molly says, standing up to embrace me as well.

My face heats up, "have you seen anyone other than me?"I ask, going a long way for one person seems unlikely.

"Oh no dear, we were only interested in you," she responds. Or not so unlikely. 

My face heats up, "well thank you for finding me, I think that'll be all of the questions I have for now. I want to be adopted into your family, that would be making my life so much better! I'll have a family!" I say, getting all teary.

Their faces light up and Arthurs face lights up and heats up at the same time. "Well, then we'll sign the papers together than shall we?" Molly asks me.

I nod my head jerkily and happy. "Yes!" I respond, I never knew that this would be the family I've been waiting for but I know it'll be great.

I watch as Molly and Arthur leaves me alone with 6 people I've just met. I stare at the table, feeling awkward and out of place. "I know that look," Ron says.  
My head snaps up. "What look?" I ask dumbly.  
"That look, I use it all the time, you don't feel like you belong here, you feel uncomforatble being around so many people at once," Ron answers.  
My eyes widen, "you're right," I answer, awed.  
Ginny sits in front of me. "How are you feeling?" She asks.  
"Fine I guess," I say, not really good with expressing my feelings.  
Ginny cocks her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. "What's that on your neck?" She asks me.  
Oh, that. "The scar?" I ask her.  
She nods her head. "Yeah,"  
"I've had this scar since the bginning of my time," I respond shrugging, "don't know where I got it though,"  
"It's a pretty design," she comments on my lily shaped scar.  
"Thanks," I respond.  
The door creaks open and in comes Molly, Arthur, and Mother Tracey, all sporting huge grins while Mother Tracey has tear streaks going down her face with her wide brown eyes. I sit more straight, knowing she doesn't like unkempt posture.  
"You should sign here, here, here, and Chloe here, here, and here," Mother Tracey says, handing me a black sharpie marker and Molly a black sharpie.  
Molly fills out her signatures first.  
Molly R Weasley here by adopts Chloe L Potter  
-I Molly R Weasley will take responsibility for Chloe L Potter  
-I Molly R Weasley will make sure to give Chloe L Potter a loving home  
Then it was my turn to sign my places  
Adoptee: Chloe l Potter  
I Chloe L Potter will be on my best behavior for the Weasleys  
I Chloe L Potter agree to be adopted by Molly and Arthur Weasley on May 11, 1996  
I hand the papers back to Mother Tracey for her to look over before nodding her head and looking at us all. "She is now your responsibility, please take care of her, she is a bright but stubborn piece of work but with a loving heart in doing it," Mother Tracey says, gripping my arm tightly and pulling my to her warm pregnant belly.  
"Of course we will take good care of her, I consider her my own child," Molly says with a kind and knowing look on her face.  
Mother Tracey looks at me up and down before speaking, "you should change and pack,"she says before sending me out the door and up the many flights of stairs to pack my belongings.  
I walk down the familiar hall to room 215 BC. I walk through the door and grab 2 suitcases and a duffle bag to hopefully fill all of my belongings. I walk to my drawers and grip dark grey jean capris, a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of black worn down running shoes. I pull my hip length hair into a high ponytail and then fold all of my clothes in my suitcases and my hair and face and bath products in my duffle bag, I take the very little worn out books from my tiny bookshelf and put them into my duffle bag as well, thowing the duffle bag over my shoulder and rolling my suitcases out of my room and closing the door behind me. I take one last look through the halls before troting down the stairs unbalanced and ungraceful before coming to a hault in front of Molly and Arthur and all of the new siblings I have behind them. I smile at them before looking around the place one more time before walking out the doors with my head held high out of the orphanage. I breathe in the fresh spring air, smiling at how this is my new found freedom with a new family, and with a biological brother. We stop infront of this small Chevrolet and I cock my head to the side.  
"Um Molly?" I ask.  
She turns her head towards me with a knowing smile. "Yes, dear?" She asks.  
"How are all of us going to fit in there?" I ask her.  
"You would be surprised of how much room this car has," she responds, letting Ginny since she's the smallest in the middle seat between the drivers seat and the passengers seat. Molly gets in after her and Arthur on the other side. Harry takes my luggage and puts it in the trunk of the car. Fred slides in the very back seat, then Ron slides in, and then George. Leaving me and Harry to have some space in the back seat. (I know what you're thinking about how Ginny could just sit in between Harry and Chloe, but I wanted to have some kind of Brotherly sister bonding going on.) I lean my head against the window, feeling the warmth seep through my cheek.  
"So what was it like growing up like that?" Harry asks me, I guess he's socially awkward just like I am.  
"It was absolutely thrilling," I say sarcastically.  
His face flushes slightly. "I didn't mean it like that," he says, thinking I'mandry at him for asking something like that.  
"No, no, It's just I'm not very good at small talk, I find it useless," I respond.  
He chuckles, "I'm terrible at small talk," he says.  
"I can tell," I chuckle.  
"Ha ha, very funny," he says, rolling his eyes.  
I chortle before looking out of the window and at the blue sky. "There must be a very long ride to London," I respond.  
"Oh not really dear, you see, we can make things go faster then they seem, we're already in London," Molly says.  
I furrow my eyes in confusion. "We didn't even cross the ocean yet, what do you mean we're already in London?" I ask her.  
"We'll explain when we get home dear," she says, looking out the window like I am, except she's got a look on her face that usually means, she's not going to believe me or she's going to be shocked to death. I'll go with the latter.  
We hit a bumpy road and my chn bobs up and down while I try to look around at the green covered everything and a dirt and rocky road. I stare into the distance, seeing a bunch of pigs and a crooked 3 story house that looks like if I lightly put my pinky on it, it would topple over into nothing but dust. I stare at it in amazement for a while. It's beautiful in it's own way. We pull up right besides it and hear everyone getting out except for me. I step out of the car and stand there, looking around much better scince I've got a better view. I walk to the trunk to retrieve my things when I relize that Harry has my Duffle bag, Fred my pink suitcase, and George my green suitcase. I laugh slightly before slowly following them in. It's going to take a while to get used to having a home.  
"You'll be sharing a room with Ginny, she'll show you where it is," Molly says, motioning to Ginny before turning and walking into another room.  
"C'mon," she says happily showing me the way to her-our room.  
When we stopped at a door at the very end of the hall on the second floor, the door was a pearly white with a sign on it that says Ginny in very fancy and neat letters. She lets me through the door first. I look around the room and see that walls are a pale but noticeable blue, there is a bed by the window that has a black and white comforter and gold and red pillows, and then there is another bed closer to the door on the opposite wall with a dark pink duvet and black pillows. The nightstands are black but old and chipped and one beside each bed with a old fashioned lamp with white shades. The floor is wooden and creaks slightly under my weight. I see 2 closets, one by each bed, one is open and filled with second-hand clothing in the closet with the quilt and the other closet is completely empty.  
"The bed by the door is yours," Ginny says happily pointing to it before going over to her bed and flopping on it.  
"Thanks," I respond, walking over to the bed and sitting on it slowly, noticing my luggage is already in here by my bed.  
I pick up my duffle bag and walk into the bathroom that is closest to Ginny. I walk in and look around for an available space to put my belongings. Once I've organized my things I walk out and start to unpack my clothes. I start putting shirts, some pants, skirts, and all of my jackets in the closet. Putting the rest on the shelf of the closet that holds my folded clothes. I fit my suitcases and duffle bag in the closet neatly with still more than enough room left over. I sit on the bed slowly, and stare at my nails.  
"So are you ready to figure out the rest of our story?" Ginny asks while wiggling her eyebrows.  
I laugh before clearing my throat. "Sure," I respond, following Ginny out the door and towards the main part of the house. I thank Harry, Fred, and George as I pass them to the living room I guess.  
When I walk into the living room my mouth hangs open in shock, amusement, and awe. I stand there gaping like a fish for a moment before someone waves their hands in front of my face with a broad smile on their face. I shake my head and look into emerald green eyes.  
"Did I blank?" I ask, already knowing the answer.  
"Little bit," Harry responds.  
"Oh dear! Did you find everything alright?" Molly asks me.  
"Yes, I would have gotten lost if it wasn't for Ginny here," I respond, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.  
"Have a seat dear!" Molly responds with a kind smile, motioning to one of the many chairs and couches taking up the living room. "So I assume you want to hear the rest of the story then?" She asks me.  
"That would be lovely," I respond lightly, trying not to sound pushy.  
"Okay, well I don't know how to say it dear but," she stops there. "You're a witch dear, you're able to do magic with wands and all of that mythical stuff," Molly says with a serious expression on her face.  
I burst out laughing. "That's not possible!" I wheeze out.  
"Oh it is dear, I can show you if you like?" She asks.  
I narrow my eyes for a moment before nodding my head. "Sure," I say.  
Molly takes out this stick that's supposed to be a wand I guess before she whispers a spell. "Wingardeum Leviosa," she says inder her breath with a swish and flick of her wand, I suddenly lifted into the air with a startled gasp. She levitates me forwards her and places me criss-cross on the floor in front of her with her wand focused on me.  
My mouth opens in shock. "Woah, so It's true?" I ask in amazement.  
"Yes dear, It's true you are a witch," she tells me with a small smug smile on her face.  
I widen my eyes for a moment before returning them back to normal. "That was cool!" I say loudly.  
She chuckles a breathy laugh before standing up. "Come dear, you must be hungry," she says, guiding me to the back of the house near a staircase and setting the table for dinner.  
As we ate a late dinner, 8:00 PM, we laughed and chatted and smiled the whole way through dinner, at least until Fred and George were flicking spoonfuls of food towards Ron's face and making Molly's face turn red and she scolded them loudly. I chuckled lightly before turning back to my dinner so I wouldn't become their new target of sabotage. After dinner, I got into the shower and ended up smelling like peppermint before changing into black cotton night pants and a light green tanktop with my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head and lying my head on the pillow falling asleep truly happy for the first time in my life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe  
I'm frowing up at the dark celing, what I would do to be able to fall asleep tonight. I sigh before getting up and wandering around the house. I end up in the living room sitting in front of the dying fire in front of me. There was a shuffle of feet behind me and I see Harry sitting on one on of the chairs not far from me.  
"What are you doing up?" He asks me.  
I sigh. "I couldn't sleep, it's all just so new," I respond, staring at his body shape.  
"I know what you mean," Harry responds. "I'm up because I'm going to the Quidditch world cup with Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and my friend Hermione," Harry says.  
"So what school do you go to?" I ask him, changing the subject from sports, which I don't like very much.  
"I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry says with a small smile.  
I perk up at that. "Do you think I'm going?" I ask him.  
He pauses, considering it. "I think you'll go this year, Professor Dumbledore was the one that had told Molly and Arthur and me about you and where you were," Harry says shrugging. "So there must be a reason," he adds on.  
I smile slightly. "Maybe I'll get lucky," I respond, resting my head against the arm chair.   
"I want you to meet Hermione, but she's in bed at the moment," Harry says with a smile on his face.  
"What time is it?" I ask him.  
He looks down at his watch. "4:17 in the morning," Harry responds. "Everyone will be up soon since we have to be at the world cup around 5:45," Harry says. "So if you want to take a shower before everyone else does I would do it now," Harry looks at me.  
I stand up and slowly walk up the stairs and back into Ginny and I's room. I look over and see someone lying on a mattress that wasn't there last night and see a sleeping shape on it. Must be Hermione. I go over to my closet and blinding pick out denim jean capris with a couple of holes no and then running up the path of my legs, a purple silk like cami with a lace flower pattern zig-zagging with the plain purple material, sandals with purple flowers as decoration, a necklace that says 'faith' in cursive letters adorened in fake diamonds, and a demin jacket. I sneak into the bathroom and take the longest shower as possible, making sure that every part of me doesn't smell like an orphanage anymore. I slowly dry my hair with a towel and brush through the vicious tangles and braiding it back into a side fishtail, brush my teeth and then head out of the bathroom and place the towel in the hamper outside our door. I slowly sit down on the bed and pull on my braid until it becomes bigger and a little more messy, since that's the style now anyways. I keep biting my lip until I'm sure they're going to look chapped and end up putting a glossy kind of chap stick on my lips, setting the tube down and staring around the room. The girl on the mattress on the floor stirs slightly. I look over at her and see that's she's sitting up and groggy. I turn myself around until I'm sitting towards her, watching her stand up and grab her things for a shower. I look at the digital clock that I plugged into the wall on the side and see that it's 5:00 in the morning, everyone doesn't have a lot of time to get ready now. There is a clang downstairs so I get up and make my way down to the main part of the house. I walk into the kitchen and see Molly getting breakfast ready.   
"Do you need help?" I ask, my voice croaky from not talking much since I met Harry in the living room.  
She turns around and smiles at me warmly. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" She asks me, ignoring my question.  
I shrug my shoulders. "It's a bit new sleeping somewhere I'm not used to, but I did sleep nicely thank you," I reply.  
"Breakfast is on the table, you might want to get it before Ron smells the sausage," Molly says, motioning towards the eggs, sausage, and milk set on the table.  
"Thanks," I respond, already advancing on the sauasage.  
I sit down at the table and pile my plate slowly, not putting a lot on my plate since I don't know how the other's food routines work, leaving more then twice the amount of everything for everyone leaving me with 2 sausage links, a poached egg, and a half glass of milk. I take my fork and slowly cut into my egg, hoping nothing spills out of it. I'm lucky as everything is just the way I like it, eating slowly but enjoying every bite of it. There is a slight pattering coming down the stairs and Ginny emerges from the stairs still in her pjs and her hair in a matted ponytail. She sits right besides me. She angles her body towards mine.  
"Did you sleep well?" She asks me.  
I nod my head a little. "Fine," I respond.  
She nods before shooting into a conversation about this Bulgarian seeker on the Quidditch team that's playing in the world cup. "I wish you could go, but we don't have enough tickets," Ginny says sadly.  
I shake my head. "Don't stress, I want to stay here," I respond, glancing at a clock on the wall that has no numbers but meanings and every face of the Weasley family, now including mine. I watch as everyone goes through their routine on the clock, apparently the clock says wether someone is at work or mortal peril, it's a neat clock. Ron emerges next, putting as much sausage on his plate as he can before getting scolded for not leaving enough for the rest of us.   
"Good morning Ron," I say happily.  
"Morning," he huffs, obviously not a morning person.   
I smile slightly, already enjoying this family way too much. "How was your night?" Ron asks me.  
"It was fine, how was yours?" I ask.  
"I didn't get enough of it," he responds. Obviously.   
I sit back in my chair and slump my shoulders, yawning slightly. I feel someone hugging me from behind and turn around to find Harry standing in behind me with more alert eyes than the others. "Good morning!" He chirps happily.  
"Good morning," I reply, less happily.   
He sits on the other side of me and picks up the same amount of sausage and eggs as I did. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you hungry?" I ask him.  
He shakes his head. "Not really," he responds.   
"Oh that reminds me dear, you have to take your medicine," Molly says, handing me my pill and a glass of water so I don't throw up my food.  
"Thanks," I respond, taking the pill immediately once I felt the food coming up.  
Harry furrows his eyebrows and looks at me. "Why do you have to take medicine?" He asks me.  
"I have Anorexia," I respond, still seeing his confused look. I sigh. "It means Inadeqate food intake leading to a weight that is clearly too low, not wanting to eat, and if I do eat I would throw it up," I tell him, motioning to my small stomach. "I can grow out of it but it'll take a while," I respond.   
At that moment, everyone decides to walk in, apparently listening to the conversation as they got their food. Fred and George sitting right across from me and Harry. Hermione sitting besides Fred. She looks up and scans my face before her face scrunching up in surprise. "Harry who's this?" She asks.  
"Hermione, this is my biological sister Chloe Potter, but she was adopted by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley yesterday from the orphanage she lived in for the last 13 years," Harry says smiling slightly.  
Hermione looks at me before a kind smile streaches across her face as she stretches out her hand for me to take. "I'm Hermione Granger," she says as I take her hand.  
"Chloe Potter," I respond. "So why did I grow up in an orphanage? Did our parents not want me after I was conceived? Was I a mistake?" I ask Harry quietly, but Molly seems to hear it even though she's cooking more sausage and eggs. She turns towards me as if she knew this was coming.  
"Oh no dear, of course not! I'll explain when everyone goes to the world cup okay?" She asks me. "Maybe we can have a girls day and go shopping?" She asks.  
I smile slightly. "That sounds awesome! I actually have a motherly and a fatherly figure!" I say happily.  
She smiles. "Then it's settled then," she says looking at me for a moment before sliding more eggs onto my plate. "You need your protein then," she tells me when she notices my face.  
"Thanks," I respond, slowly picking at my poached egg.   
"Good morning!" Arthur says, entering the kitchen and picking up some breakfast and downing it quickly since he got here last and it's almost time for everyone to  go to the world cup.   
"Oh, darling, I forgot to tell you! Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is coming to visit you, later on today!" Molly says, staring at me with an expectant look in her face.  
A smile breaks on my face as I gleam with joy. "That's awesome!" I say, clearly excited.   
Molly smiles slightly before returning to her breakfast that she just set down for herself. "I knew you would be excited," she murmurs.  
Arthur looks at the time on his watch and his face becomes bright, "oh kids, it's time to go!" Arthur says standing up and planting a kiss on Molly's cheek before rushing everyone out of the house. But not before Harry hugs me and plants a kiss on my cheek as well. I smile and wave at everyone before Arthur chases them out the door. I lean back against my chair once I have more then a chair as space and lean forward to get more milk. I slowly sip down the contents and get up to wash all of their dishes. "What are you doing hon?" Molly asks me, confused.  
"Washing the dishes," I respond staring down at the pile of dishes, grasping the dish soap and a rag.  
"You don't need to do that, I have a wand for a reason honey," Molly laughs lightly, taking her wand and the dishes becoming clean and in their rightful places just like that.  
I stare at her in amusement before going to the table and sitting acrossed from her. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask her, wanting some kind of responsibility for staying here.  
"Not at all sweetie, you don't need to do anything," she responds.   
I frown. "At the orphanage I always had chores," I state.  
Molly smiles at me. "But we are no orphanage, we are a family," she tells me. "Now, go get into something slightly more warer and comfortable, we have a little bit of an adventure ahead of us going shopping," Molly tells me and sends me to my room to get into something a little more warm.  
I sift through my closet again finding black floral print skinny jeans, a sap-green silk button-up elbow sleeved top, brown-tan combat boots that reach in the middle of my ankles and my knees and a burgundy scarf for decoration hanging around my neck without it being tied. I step down the stairs and see Molly putting a light sweater jacket around her shoulders and switching slippers for black flats. She turns around to see me and she eyes my clothing before smiling at me.  
"That's a wonderful outfit dear!" She announces before standing in front of the fire-place. "Come on dear, don't be shy," Molly urges me forwards, towards the empty fireplace that I could easily walk through.  
"What are you doing Molly?" I ask her.  
She smiles at me. "Well this is floo powder, all you have to do is take a pinch full and throw it into the fireplace, step in and say your destination." Molly replies, urging me forward into the fireplace. "Now, there are going to be emerald flames, but they won't burn you," Molly warns before handing me a pinch full of floo poweder. "Now, I want you to yell Diagon Alley," Molly tells me with a stern look on her face. "I'll come after you so don't worry," she tells me.  
I throw the floo powder into the fireplace, step in and I'm enveloped in emerald flames. I gasp at first until I feel a slight warm tickling sensation. "Dia-gon Alley!" I yell, coughing slightly on the soot entering my nostrils.   
I feel this tugging sensation around my body like I'm being stretched and pulled, twisting until I'm sure I'm going to vomit. I land on my feet in another fire-place in this dark and danky little area. I step out and look around, seeing odd objects like eye-balls that seem to still be alive, necklaces that say do not touch, and cabinets of all sorts that look old and worn down.I cock my head to the side and stare at this one cabinet that seems to be cracked open slightly. I walk towards it for a moment and creak it open slightly. Something falls out of it, I pick it up and stare at it. It's a bracelet, a silver bracelet with a black stone on it. I slide it on my wrist. I feel this surge go through my body and towards my wrist and everything I've ever thought about turned into evil thoughts, like I want to kill someone, or seriously injure them. I stare at the bracelet for a moment before someone clears their throat and looks at me. I turn around to see this tall beautiful woman with pale blond hair and black highlights, she wears this long velvet and satin dress that covers every inch of her body except her neck where there is a low neckline.   
"That would be mine," she says, eyeing the piece of jewelry that adornes my wrist.  
I stare at the bracelet for a moment before taking it off and walking towards her slowly, handing the bracelet back to her. "I'm sorry, I found it and I tried it on, I didn't know it was yours," I apologize.  
Her nose turns up sourly, but her eyes soften a little. "Curiosity is not a bad thing child, but you should be more careful in these parts. You never know which jewelry harm you," she tells me, eyeing into my soul. "You look familiar. Are you a Weasley?" She asks me, her whole face becoming slightly sour.  
I shake my head slightly. "No, well they adopted me from an orphanage in America yesterday, but no. My name is Chloe Potter, and you are?" I answer the lady clad in black.  
Her eyes widen slightly in surprise before returning to their normal state. "Oh, I see. So you're a half-blood?" She asks me.  
I furrow my eyebrows for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry, I'm new to the wizarding world and lost, I don't know what you mean by half-blood," I respond sheepishly.  
Her firm line of a mouth turns up slightly at the corners. She nods. "Half-blood means one of your parents were muggle-born, muggles are non-magical people, and the other parent is a pure-blood, someone who came from a family of Witches and Wizards," the women explains.   
"Well I don't know anything about my parents, except for they left me in an orphanage," I respond with a sad expression.  
She cocks her head to the side. "Is that what they've been telling you?" She asks me.  
I shake my head. "It's an assumption of sorts, they haven't told me anything about my parents yet, I only know that I have a brother named Harry and he's the only life-line that I have," I respond with the shrug of my shoulders.   
She smiles at me thoughtfully from her dark red lips. "Dear, you should have tea with me sometime, tell me more about your life, I find it intriguing, my name is Narcissa Malfoy," the woman says, smiling slightly and holding out her glove covered hand.   
I reach out and grasp it, shaking slightly and then letting go, not really knowing what it's like to shake someone who seems to be a much higher power to you. "It's nice to meet you," I respond.   
"Pleasure is mine, now you said you were lost?" She asks me.  
I nod my head. "Yes, I was heading towards Diagon Alley by floo for the first time and accidently ended here," I respond shyly of my own mistakes.  
"I can show you the way,I just have to do one thing here and then I'll be able to show you the way," Narcissa says, heading towards a row of jewelry before picking out a spectacular gold necklace with an emerald stone hanging off of it. She walks over to a counter where an old man sits, cleaning something that's probably going on sale. "I would like to buy this." Narcissa holds out the necklace and places it on the couter for the man to take. The man picks it up and looks at the price.  
"Five galleons, 2 sickles." He grunts.  
She pulls out a money sack and pulls out five golden coins and two silver ones and hands them to the man. "I would like it wrapped," she replies to the man.   
He nods before taking the necklace and putting it into a black sack with golden strings before handing to Narcissa. "Here, Madame," he says, bowing slightly to Narcissa.  
She turns and walks towards me. She casts a spell on the necklace before handing it to me. "This is a portkey, this will take you to the manor, I will send owl of when to use it. You will appear in the tea room, do not go anywhere but the tea room once you arrive, I will warn you, you will get lost if you do," she tells me sternly before gripping my elbow and steering me out of the shop and down the crowded streets of black clad men and women. I see all of them stare at me in interest, but something about them gave me a bad vibe from them. She turns a corner and walks down an alley and we walk into a much lighter and more free and nice place that must be Diagon Alley. She turns towards me and nods curtly to me with a small curve to her lips. "I will see you soon," she says before disappearing around the corner and into the darker area.   
"Chloe dear! I thought I was never going to find you! Where have you been?" Molly asks me with a sweat covered face and worried eyes.  
"I ended up somewhere I probably shouldn't have Molly, it was dark and cold there, but I met someone who was really nice, I think her name was Narcissa Malfoy?" I ask her.  
Her eyes turn soft but intense. "Where did you end up?" She asks. "What direction?"   
I turn around and point at the alley way that lead me to the dark place. "There," I respond.  
Molly's face looses color somewhat before turning me around and looking at me sternly. "Do not ever go back to that place again, you hear?" She asks me.  
I nod my head slighly. "I don't really want to go back to that place," I respond immediately, seeing her face soften slightly.  
"There are bad people that lurk there, you don't want anything to happen to you, since you don't know any magic and you don't have a wand," Molly shakes her head before guiding me away from the alley and further into Diagon Alley. "I think that we should get you a wand just for now," Molly says. "And some clothes, but we have to go to Gringotts wizarding bank to get into your vault that you parents had left for you and Harry," Molly says.  
My eyes furrow. "What do you mean they left Harry and I?" I ask her.   
"Dear, I think we should save that for until we get home," she replies.  
I nods my head and sigh. Molly guides me into this beautiful white building with these little creatures sitting at desks that reach way above my head. I look around the room and see so many things that look interesting. I've never seen anything like it. We step up to this desk that is all the way at the end of the bank and the highest desk.  
Molly clears her throat slightly before speaking. "Chloe Potter would like to open her vault," she says loudly but sternly.  
The creature looks up from his work and then bends over the desk to look at me. "And does Miss. Potter have her key?" He asks snidely.  
"No she does not, she will need the blood verification," Molly tells the goblin.  
He squints his eyes before sitting back down and taking a neddle like pin and a white card that must be the indicator. "Finger," he says.  
I hesitantly hand him my index finger. I'm not very good with blood. He takes the pin and jabs it painfully into my index finger until I'm sure he's trying to shove the wole thing up my finger. "Ow," I say accusingly at the creature.  
"Sorry," he says indifferently, obviously not caring.  
I squint my eyes in annoyance as he presses my finger to the indicator card and squeezes sightly to get a better flow through my finger.  
He lets me take my finger back and takes the card and takes a wand out of a glass box and pointing it to the indicator card. There is a white light before my face pops up and a droning female voice echos through the wand.  
"Chloe Lily Potter, age 13," the voice says before the wand goes dead of life.  
The creature puts the wand away and throws my indicator card in a fire that I didn't realize was there. "Follow me," he says before hopping down from the desk and coming down the steps and walking us through the halls and to a cart.   
I get into the cart first, sitting down in the corner of the cart, letting Molly have most of the cart while I stare over the edge. Molly gets in and looks at me pointedly.  
"I wouldn't look over the edge dear," she tells me.  
I nod my head and try to ignore the edge and focus on the wand I'm getting today. "Okay," I respond.  
The ride wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. I get out of the cart wobbily though. I walk towards this vault looking thing before realizing the creature has the needle looking pin in his long scabbed fingers. I furrow my eyebrows.   
"Next time, bring your key," he says, noticing my face. He takes my index finger that literaly just stopped bleeding and punctures it again. I look away since I don't do good with blood. The creature takes my bloddy finger and grazes it roughly against the vault, hearing numerous clicks from the inside and the door swings open, leaving me looking at gold, silver, and bronze coins. I look at Molly for a moment before she hands me a red bag with silver strings.  
"100 galleons, 80 sickles, and 70 knuts should do it," Molly tells me.  
So I grab 130 galleons, 100 sickles, and 90 knuts because obviously I'm going to want to get a few more things while I'm here. "Thank you," I respond to the creature in hopes of getting his boxers out of a twist.  
He says nothing while we go back up to the main level of the bank.  
We walk through the streets of Diagon alley until we stop in front of a shop called Ollivanders Wand shop. I walk through the shop and see shelves upon shelves of boxes with a counter right in the middle of it all. There is no one up front so I decide to try to make my presence known.  
"Hello?" I call out.  
Nothing.  
"Is anybody here?" I ask again.  
There was a shift in the silence and someone comes out on a ladder that rolls across the shelves. His eyes are naturally wide and a shocking blue. "I was wandering when I would be seeing you here," he responds.  
I blush slightly. "I'm looking for a wand?" I ask.  
"Your first wand?" He asks.  
I nod my head slightly. "Yes," I respond.  
He nods his head before disappearing down an aisle of boxes before he comes out of the aisle and pulls out a wand. He hands it to me and begins to describe it. "12 inces, unicorn hair, veela hair, dragon skin, oak wood," he tells me. I pick up the dark brown wand and stare at it. "Well give it a wave," he tells me.  
I wave the wand and all the lights break and blow out. I look at him for a moment to see if he was mad, he looked the opposite. "Nope, not that one," he responds before going down another aisle and coming back with a light blue box. "12 inches, unicorn horn, veela feather, weeping willow bark," he describes.   
I give it a wave and a vace on the table levitates and blows up in shards. Why am I so violent? "Deffinately not," he responds, taking the wand from me and disappearing again. He comes back with a emerald box and pulls out a light tan wand with white lines decorationg that handle and just above the curve to the rest of the wand. "14 inches, veela feather, dragon skin, pheonix feather," he describes looking at me with a curious expression. I take the wand and raise it, but before I could even flick it, the wand glowed red all around me and a warm and fuzzy feeling ran through my body.   
"That is your wand," Mr. Ollivander says, taking the wand and putting it back into the emerald caseing and wrapping it in tan paper and tieing a white rope around it and handing it back to me. "That will be 23 galleons, 4 sickles, and 5 knuts please," Mr. Ollivander tells me the price. I pull out the money and pay for it before thanking him and leaving with Molly in tow.  
"We should go home now dear, Hold on tightly to my arm, you don't want to get lost again," Molly tells me.  
I grip tightly onto her arm and feel a even worse tugging sensation as if I'm being sucked through a very tight tube. I land on my feet and look around the room, the evening sky coming through the windows. "Okay dear, go and put your wand away and wash up for dinner," Molly tells me. "Then Dumbledore should be here after dinner," she adds on and leaves me for the kitchen.  
I walk up the stairs slightly exhausted and put my wand on my nightstand table and go to the bathroom to wash up. I wash my face and hands and walk back down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's outfit before: http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/15393-Cute-Casual-Summer-Outfit.jpg
> 
> Chloe's outfit after: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/bc/f9/76/bcf9761dbc533ce5c030d93cbf3cb5b6.jpg
> 
> Bracelet: http://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5612032/il_570xN.89410002.jpg
> 
> Necklace: https://img0.etsystatic.com/002/0/6917875/il_570xN.400395806_klj2.jpg
> 
> Chloe's wand: http://static.flickr.com/25/51778814_a24fbaeba8.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe  
Dinner left me a little sick since I forgot to take my medication during dinner. I rush up to the bathroom and start to heave and vomit all of my food up from my stomach. I lean my head against the coolness of the toilet seat, waiting for the dizzy spell to wear off before I can return downstairs. Someone comes up from behind me and rubs soothing circles on my back. I'm too dizzy to care, though.  
"Are you all right, dear," Molly asks me from behind.  
"Yeah, I just forgot to take my medication during dinner, I'm going to need it now before I refill my stomach of its great loss of food," I answer.  
"Come on dear, let's get you some food before Professor arrives," Molly tells me, helping me to my feet and downstairs to the kitchen. She hands me my medicine and another bowl of soup and toast. "There you go dear," Molly responds and sits down at the table, reading the daily prophet.  
I eat slowly, enjoying the warm liquid running down my sore throat. "What time is Professor coming?" I ask just as there is a knock on the door.  
"That would be him I assume," Molly says before getting up to get the door.  
Molly opens the door and an older man with long grey beard and hair in blue robes and half-moon spectacles. He steps in the house when invited to and takes a seat right across from me.  
"Hello, Miss. Potter, my name is Professor Albus . I am the headmaster of the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I invite you to attend for the 3rd year," says with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
My face lights up like a Christmas tree. "I would love too!" I respond happily.  
He smiles at my reaction before taking an envelope out of a pocket in his dress robes and hands it to me. "This is what you'll need for school," tells me as I eye the envelope with interest.  
"Thank you!" I respond, ripping into the letter and pulling out 2 pieces of parchment. It reads:  
 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_  
 _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablasky_  
 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
 _The Monster Book of Monsters_  
 _Spellman's Syllabary_  
 _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_  
"Unfogging the Future?" I ask him with a confused expression on my face.  
"Yes, for Divination class with Professor Trelawny," answers.  
"What's Divination?" I ask him, already having second thoughts about this class.  
"Fortune telling," he replies.  
I nod my head but still look judgemental. "Okay," I respond, through my spoon that I just put into my mouth.  
"Well, Molly, I must go, but thank you for having me," says before standing up and moving towards the door. "I'll see you September 1st young lady," he says before disappearing through the door.  
A smile breaks out on my face and I reread through my acceptance letter . "This is amazing!" I respond.  
Just then there is a pecking on the window and I see a beautiful black owl with a green collar with black stones adorning it and holding a letter with an emerald stamp on it. I get up and let the owl through the window. It flys to me and lands on my shoulder. I grab the letter and feed it a little bread before sending it on its way, except it doesn't move from my shoulders. The letter reads:  
 _Miss. Chloe Potter,_  
 _I would like to see you tomorrow at 12:00 in the afternoon for tea. I want you to respond as soon as you get this and send it back through my owl._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoy P.S wear something nice dear, I want you to meet someone._  
I smile at the letter and hand the letter to Molly, hoping she'll allow me to go. "May I attend tea with Mrs. Narcissa?" I ask her hopefully.  
Molly reads through the letter with disbelief written on her face. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asks me.  
I shake my head confused. "No, I really got this letter from Mrs. Narcissa," I respond.  
Molly looks slightly annoyed but she sighs. "I only have a few rules if you go to the Malfoy Manor without one of us," she begins. "First, do not say anything that can potentially emotionally and mentally bully you in the long run. Second, do not let her hurt you, I will make a portkey for you to get back here if there is a problem. And third, be safe, only stay in where you know where you are, you don't want to get lost," Molly lists the rules.  
I smile at her before hugging her tightly. "Thank you!" I respond before putting my dishes in the sink and rushing upstairs to figure out what I'm going to wear. I then forgot to reply to the letter. I whistle slightly and here the owl flying up to Ginny and I's room. It enters the room and lands on the headboard. I take out a piece of paper and a dark green pen and begin to write.  
 _Dear Narcissa Malfoy,_  
 _I will be able to attend to tea with you at 12:00 in the afternoon! I am very excited to see you again._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Chloe Lily Potter_  
I attach the piece of paper to the owls leg and send it on it's way. I go through my closet trying to find something nice to wear. I wonder if it's going to be a boy that I'm going to meet. I get into the shower and wash all the dirt and soot from my body, leaving me clean and presentable. I shrug out of my towel and get into yellow cotton pajama shorts and a light grey T-shirt. I brush through my hair and put it into a messy ponytail and put on some slippers. I make my way downstairs and hear a gasp and a sob coming from the kitchen. I break into a run and find Molly crying, sitting in the same spot I left her in.  
"Molly what's wrong?" I ask her.  
"They're in trouble, they could be hurt!" Molly says, standing up and pacing around the kitchen.  
"What do you mean they could be hurt?" I ask getting upset as well.  
"Everyone at the world cup! Death eaters have invaded the world cup! They're tormenting people, and making muggle borns their puppets!" Molly says stopping to sob for a moment.  
"Teach me some spells, I'll go and find everyone and bring them back," I say, not really liking what just came out of my mouth.  
Molly stops for a moment before pacing again. "I can't just let you do that," Molly says shaking her head.  
"I can trust me on this," I respond, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
She shakes her head. "Go get your wand," she tells me.  
I shoot up the stairs and quickly unwrap my wand, making sure to get everything off of it before jogging downstairs and back into the kitchen where Molly sits, looking pale and rigid. I sit in front of her, waiting for commands.  
"first, I want you to swish and flick," Molly tells me dully.  
I swish and flick a couple of times, looking at her. "Like this?" I ask her.  
She nods. "Now say Protego," Molly tells me. "It's a defense spell, a shield, you'll need this," Molly tells me.  
"Protego," I mumble, putting my mind and body to the task. A green gleam circles around my body like lightening.  
Her eyes widen, "that's quite strong," she comments. "Now try Alarte Ascendare, it's to send your target high into the air without warning," Molly tells me.  
"Alarte acendare," I say, pointing my wand at a spoon, sending it high into the air and hitting the table with a loud and powerful clang.  
"Good, now try Arresto Momentum, this is to slow down your target and the spell being shot your way, giving you time to get out of the way,"  
"Arresto Momentum," I say quietly, feeling a surge of power as Molly throws a pillow at me and it slows down, giving me time to catch it.  
"Very good, what about, Avifors, it turns the target into a bird," Molly tells me.  
"Avifors," I mumble slightly, turning a banana into a misty blue bird.  
"That should be enough to get you through the night. I will create a portkey, be careful dear, I don't want to loose you," Molly says before taking an apple and turning it into a portkey to the world cup. "This should take you to the edge of the forest, where the tents start," Molly tells me, setting the apple on the table.  
I nod before slowly placing my hand on the apple and suddenly feeling a jolt beneath my navel and a tugging sensation. I feel like I'm being sucked through a tube and going to get sick. But before I could decide whether or not I am going to throw up I land on the ground with a harsh thump in the middle of people running and screaming. I take out my wand and run through the spells that I've just learned and held my wand at the ready.  
"Trying to watch that show?" Comes a cold but velvet voice from behind me.  
I turn around slightly to look at the person only to see a tall boy with very pale hair, much like Narcissa's. I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrow. "Why would anyone want to watch something like this?" I ask him.  
"It's quite funny how they have those mudbloods high into the air, circling around like the dumb monkeys they are," the mystery boy says.  
I frown at him but keep my eyes cold. "It's not amusing, it's cruel," I answer.  
"What are you? The police?" He asks with a smirk forming on his lips.  
"No, but you cannot just stand here and think that this is funny!" I say angrily.  
"I can and I will. If you don't want to get caught up in the crowd then I would start running if I were you," he tells me.  
"What exactly is your name?" I ask him with my eyes narrowed.  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he responds coldly with a coy smile across his lips. "And you must be?" He asks me.  
"Chloe Potter," I respond.  
His eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "Potter has a sister? This place really is going down the hill, and I must say, you look like the weasels, perfect fit for you," Draco sniffs the air around him as if trying not to laugh.  
"I was adopted by the Weasley's and I like them, I met your mother today, nice woman," I respond, leaning against the tree, momentarily forgetting the task at hand.  
He raises his fair eyebrows. "And how did you meet her?" He asks.  
"I flooded to the wrong place and bumped into her," I say shrugging.  
He narrows his eyes. "Were you trying to get to Diagon alley?" He asks.  
"Yes," I respond, rolling my eyes.  
He glares. "God, you're just like all the other Weasleys and Half-bloods around here," he tells me.  
"And you're just a stuck-up prat who probably doesn't have any friends," I respond tartly.  
"Do you even know how to use that wand?" He sneers.  
I squint my eyes. "Duh," I respond.  
"Really? Prove it," he says casually but challengingly.  
I shrug my shoulders. "Alarte Ascendare," I whisper, pointing my wand at Draco.  
A light comes from my wand and shoots him 30 or so feet in the air faster then he could cast a shield on it and comes back down hard on his back. "You ran into that one, I'm surprised you didn't see that one coming," I respond.  
He stands up with a cold glare on his face. He points his wand at me and yells a spell and a light comes towards me. "Protego!" I yell, making it hit my green shield and bounce back into Draco, leaving him on the ground with boils blistering on his face. "Don't mess with me, I have reflexes faster than you can count to 3," I respond, getting tired of his games and wandering towards the other end of the wood, making it to the tents, where I find lying on the ground unconscious. "!" I yell frantically, falling to my knees right besides his head and shaking him slightly. "? Can you hear me?" I ask him.  
"You know he can't," Draco says from behind me, looking better, as the blisters are molding back into his face. "I'm not really good at meeting people as you can tell," he responds shyly.  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah no dip, if trying to fight someone is how you warmly greet strangers, then you need to get your priorities straight," I respond snarkily.  
"It kind of is how I greet strangers, that's the only way I know how to," he responds.  
I stop what I was doing, which was pinching and slapping at 's face to look at him to see if he was serious. Apparently he was. "Then start over, saying hello the way you want to, not what will boost your reputation," I tell him.  
There was silence before he began speaking again. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, your name is?" He asks me slightly more politely, coming friendly from his mouth.  
"Hi, my name is Chloe Potter, it's nice to meet you," I respond, turning around and offering him my hand.  
He takes it and shakes a couple of times before dropping it. "You said you met my mother? Are you the girl that she wanted to invite to tea sometime?" He asks me.  
I nod my head. "Yes, she says my life sounder intriguing and wanted to know more about it. She told me to come tomorrow at noon for tea and to meet someone, are you the person she wanted me to meet?" I ask him.  
He nods slightly. "I do have to say, you do have reflexes quicker than I could count to 3," he compliments. "How old are you?" He asks me.  
"I'm 13, you are?" I ask him.  
"14, just so you know your brother and I don't get along at all, I don't want you to be offended or anything but he can be a prick sometimes just as I can be," he tells me.  
"And I can be a bitchy girl, we all have something in common!" I respond sarcastically.  
"It looks like your brother is waking up, I should go, I guess I'll see you later," he tells me, backing up away from the scene slightly.  
"Bye," I respond before turning to and slapping his face a little.  
He mumbles something before his eyes flutter open for a few moments before he opens them all the way and sits up. He looks away at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asks.  
"I don't know where they are, and hello to you too, whichever tent you take residence in, we need to go there now if you're lost, maybe they went back to the tent looking for you," I respond, trying to pull him off the ground.  
He gasps slightly, holding onto his scar before squeezing his eyes shut tightly. " what's wrong?" I ask him.  
He shakes his head. "Scar," he replies.  
"Are you alright?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, I'm going to take you to the tent and then I'm going to look for Ron and Hermione," tells me, standing up on his own and gripping my elbow in his hand.  
I tug slightly. "Why do I have to go to the tent?" I ask him.  
"Because you and Ginny are the youngest of the group and Mr. Weasley doesn't want the youngest to get hurt, so you are going to stay in the tent until someone get's you," tells me, yanking me forward, wobbling slightly.  
We walk through the rows of trashed and burned tents, me looking for anyone that's hurt. I don't see anyone, no one dead, no one injured in my line of sight. I step over burned tent fabric, making sure not to make a sound so I can hear my surroundings. We make it to one of the few unharmed tents and we walk through the small opening only to be invited into a big looking could-be house on the inside with the Weasley family surrounding the entrance of the tent.  
"Have any of you seen Ron or Hermione?" asks.  
"You mean they're not with you?" Ginny asks.  
"No, I was knocking unconscious in the mess and lost them, Chloe came by Portkey looking for us to make sure that we are alright," responds.  
Ginny tackles me in a hug and I wince slightly, feeling like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. "Are you okay?" She asks me.  
"I should be asking you guys the same question," I respond looking at everyone in the eye.  
"We're alright, at least us," Ginny response. I pocket my wand and make my way slowly towards the kitchen table that's on the ground, sitting on one of the chairs and looking around tiredly.  
"I'm going out to look for Ron and Hermione," says, backing out of the tent. Everyone turns towards me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Why did mum send you?" George asks.  
"Well, she was worried that you guys were hurt and I told her that I would go and make sure you were okay," I respond.  
"Seriously, that woman needs to stop her worrying, we're old enough to take care of ourselves," Fred says sarcastically.  
"She's our mother, of course, she's going to be worried," I respond, shaking my head.  
"Well we're okay, you might want to go before she blows up," George says.  
"Right," I respond, taking hold of the apple and blasting back towards home, feeling the tugging sensation below my naval and deciding I'm going to throw up and landing on my feet before I can. I land in the kitchen in front of Molly sitting on the kitchen chair and gripping the daily prophet in her hand. "Molly?" I ask her.  
She whips her head towards mine and she stands abruptly. "Are they alright? Are you alright?" She asks me.  
"Yes everyone is fine, got split up but they're fine," I respond, hugging her before backing up and going back up the stairs before taking another shower and changing into pj's that aren't sweaty. I get into a black nightgown with navy blue leggings underneath the dress. I take my hair into a high messy bun before lying in bed and blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily's nightgown: http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/149091-M45106L.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> 12 year old Lily: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/226/1/0/grace_holley_headshot_by_drowningpictures-d3g2yxo.jpg


End file.
